


Narry/Zouis One Shots

by daddydae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydae/pseuds/daddydae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shots of my favorite ships :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narry/Zouis One Shots

bubblegum

 

niall scrolled through his phone blowing bubbles with the mango flavored bubblegum louis gave him. harry sat across from niall, laughing everytime niall's bubble popped all over his face. "hey niall." harry said getting up a little. "yeah?" niall said looking up from his phone. "can we try something?" harry asked. "sure, babe." niall answered putting his phone away. "c'mere." harry said scooting over. niall got up, sitting by harry, and turn to him. niall blew a large bubble and harry popped with his mouth kissing him lightly on the lips. "that's all." smiling as the blonde boy blushed deeply.


End file.
